This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the Administrative Core is to facilitate achievement of Specific Aim 1: Maintain and improve the current multi-disciplinary research network in Cell and Developmental Biology in the State of Kansas, strengthening both communication channels and research career pathways. Each INBRE is required to have an Administrative Core to perform the essential housekeeping procedures that are inherent in these complex programs. Also required are 1) a well-credentialed senior scientist to serve as Principal Investigator and 2) a second high level scientist to serve as Program Coordinator (in Kansas, this is also called the Associate Director). These individuals are Joan S. Hunt, PhD, DSc (40% effort), and Dianne Durham, PhD (15% effort), respectively. Assisting Drs Hunt and Durham are Heiata Chapman (Asst. Director, 100% effort), Janette Lyon (75% effort) and R. van Erp (10% effort). The offices of the Kansas INBRE occupy three rooms (~400 sq. ft.) on the 3rd floor of the Hemenway Life Sciences Innovation Center, built in 2007, which is within 100 yards of medical education and administration space, other research buildings and the Kansas University Hospital.